


Chocolate

by theundeadsiren (rhoen)



Series: SiRen short fics/drabbles [3]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Warming Up, Wordcount: under 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/theundeadsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-learning what food tastes like is kinda enjoyable, especially when your boyfriend spoils you with chocolates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble from a prompt long lost.  
> Unedited.
> 
> Reuploaded for ihopeyourapplepiewasworthit.

**You may not take this fic and edit or reupload it - in whole or in part - without my express permission. This includes translations.**

If you are reading this anywhere other than my (theundeadsiren) tumblr, AO3 or livejournal, then please [let me know](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/ask/), including a link to where you found it, so I can take steps to have it removed. For a list of people given permission to use parts of my works, please see [here](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/permission).

Thank you for respecting my wishes

* * *

 

It had been so long since he’d eaten anything that Kieren had forgotten so much about what food tasted like, how it felt in his mouth. Each meal was an adventure – even trying something that he found disgusting was enjoyable in a weird way. Just to be able to eat… He tried to cram as much variety as he could onto his plate, and now that the cupboards in the bungalow were actually stocked with food, he would open them and stand there, staring, wondering what to try next.

Simon was usually never far away, and would chastise him if he tried to eat too soon after the previous meal or snack. Kieren was supposed to eat little and often, and start off with bland foods before progressing to anything too processed, seasoned or spiced, but he didn’t listen. Sometimes he wished he had – he had to learn all over again that an entire bag of dolly mix was far too ambitious.

He was looking forward to when the small signs Simon had begun to show of ‘recovery’ properly took hold, and they could finally eat together. Everything Kieren ate, he tried to make a mental note of, deciding what Simon should try first.

Kieren had never really been that keen on chocolate, but had eagerly accepted the gift when Simon brought it home, sitting down with his boyfriend on the sofa and opening the expensive-looking box of assorted chocolates. The cheaper stuff would have been fine, but he loved that Simon had gone that little bit further for him. As he bit into the first chocolate, he realised that maybe there was a reason this stuff could be so damn expensive – it was absolutely divine. He glanced through the leaflet, trying to decide what to try next after he’d finished that first sweet, smooth caramel centred milk chocolate. He let Simon help him decide, his boyfriends cool fingers raising the next one to his lips; nougat.

He had to stop halfway through the box, his body still not used to eating so much. Curling up against Simon, his fingers played with the leaflet, tracing over its smooth, glossy surface as Simon’s fingers played with his hair. He should probably get a haircut, but he loved the sensation of Simon fingers running through it. He shifted, kissing Simon again, thanking him once more for the present.

Kieren might not have bothered with chocolate much before, but now he was sure it was his new favourite thing, especially if they were bought for him by his loving boyfriend. Smiling to himself, Kieren put the card down, reaching towards the still-open box on the arm of the chair. Just one more…


End file.
